Stardew Valley A Village Without Time
by ConnerWithARailgun
Summary: Stardew Valley, a perfect little piece of the world, which magic and nature all pool together in harmony. But time doesn't move in Stardew Valley. The people don't age, and memories fade each morning. Everybody has a tiny routine, that goes on repeating for all eternity. The only one who can affect the timeline is a simple farmer. Can he uncover the mystery of Stardew Valley?


**Stardew Valley; A Village without Time  
Chapter 1: The Gotoron Farmer**

It was the very last day of a golden summer in Stardew Valley. The warm summer sun was beaming over Pelican Town, and it was especially bright, over a little patch of land, which after the past 4 years, had been transformed into an agricultural paradise…Historia Farm

The Farmer, a young man with a skull t-shirt, a mop of shaggy green hair, and most curiously, washed-grin skin, his technicolor skin marking him as an immigrant from the Gotoron Empire.

His wife, Haley, a fashionable blonde, born and raised in Pelican Town, was sitting on the front porch.

"Looks like a good day to work on my tan, don't you think, sweetheart?" Haley said, gazing up at the summer sun. The Farmer sighed…she ALWAYS said that…over…and over again…

The farmer finished harvesting the summer crops. He ran over to place the crops into Lewis' trunk, so he could ship them in the morning. But for now, The Farmer had only one thing in his inventory left.

A piece of Pink Cake, that he had baked for Haley. He made it a point to set aside some extra melons this summer, so he could bake plenty of the stuff. He knew his wife ADORED it.

He walked up beside his wife, and they shared a kiss. It was dull, and without passion. A small feeling, one that had been lingering in The Farmer's stomach, began to make itself known.

The Farmer produced the beautifully wrapped Pink Cake, freshly baked, from his knapsack. He had baked it in plain view of Haley just yesterday, but she wouldn't remember…nobody in Stardew Valley ever remembered.

He gave his wife the cake, and her face lit up.

"Oh my god, this is my favorite thing!"

A nerve snapped. It was always "Her favorite thing!". Never anything different. She never changed. She never learned…she never remembered.

Nobody did.

In Stardew Valley, the years past, but nobody changed. Nobody ever aged…time and time again, The Farmer had to watch his children remain infants for years.

The Farmer had spent centuries in Stardew Valley. He had played every game…he had dug up every stone…he had grown every fruit…he was bored…bored…BORED!

"Haley," The Farmer spoke. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. She had beautiful eyes…"I can't do this anymore…"

Haley raised an eyebrow and looked up at her tall, green husband.

"What do you mean Conner…what's wrong."

Conner, the Farmer, snapped. "THIS VALLEY IS WRONG. HALEY! NOBODY HAS AGED IN FOUR DAMN YEARS! DEMETRIUS WILL NEVER FINISH HIS EXPERIMENTS! CLINT AND EMILY WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER! ALEX WILL NEVER BE A GRIDBALL STAR! AND JAS & VINCENT WILL NEVER GROW UP! NOBODY AGES HALEY! AND NOTHING EVER MAKES ANY DAMN PROGRESS!"

Conner punctuated his little breakdown with a massive kick to the side of his cottage. His powerfully muscled legs broke through the wooden skirting board.

Haley backed away…she just couldn't process any of what she had just heard.

"Wha…what are you talking about?!" Haley demanded. "You've gone completely insane! And by the way, my sister would never go for that dirty blacksmith, and Vinc-"

She continued to ramble onward and onwards. Conner looked at her, bored. He had heard this exact outburst before. Conner noticed that he tended to have an outburst like this every 30 years or so. And his spouses at the time would react differently. Sam would get confused, Sebastian would try to process it all with rational, Maru would assume he had eaten something toxic and Emily would simply break down and cry in confusion…all of them would act the same, and spout the same lines, over and over…

If he went to bed now, time would skip to the next day, and Haley would have forgotten everything by morning.

It was…just bizarre. Time just stood still in Stardew Valley, and Conner didn't mean that in a poetic sense. The people never aged, and Conner stopped aging the moment he stepped foot in Pelican Town. Only he and the things that the Jumino's affected ever seemed to progress against the constant resetting and static nature of Stardew Valley, and even then, Conner could only affect so much…

"My mother was right! I should never have married a stupid green skin!" Haley screamed, giving Conner an ineffectual shove to his broad chest.

Conner rolled his eyes. He was just…so bored of this timeline. He couldn't bear to press on. However, the vindictive side of him couldn't bear to get one little barb in before he did what he was about to do.

"Before I do anything else, Haley! You were my least favorite spouse!" Conner grunted, forcefully poking Haley in the breastplate.

He then raised his hand and clicked his fingers.

 **The Timeline was Reset!**

Conner woke up at his desk at the JojaCorp headquarters with a heavy gasp. Even after resetting the timeline countless times, he still wasn't used to waking up in the past. He was at his desk, and the only sound he could hear was the tapping of keys and the ringing of offices phones. He peaked over his cubicle and looked behind him. The drugged-up cowboy, his co-worker Pete, was still tapping away at his computer. In front of him was Donna, and Jeff, who was dead as ever.

He checked his desk draw…and his grandfather's letter was still there…

But did he want to go back?


End file.
